


Надежда

by thegamed



Category: Nescafe Advertisment
Genre: Gen, Less than 1000 words
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О самом страшном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надежда

Первый похож на большой сугроб темного меха.  
"Тьфу ты, - одергивает себя Второй, - что за дурацкие мысли лезут в голову. Еще пара месяцев среди снегов, и я все начну сравнивать с сосульками, инеем, льдом, настом, вьюгой, метелью, кристаллизацией, температурой". Он досадливо мотает головой.  
Первый медленно выбирается из куртки с мохнатым воротником, от него неприятно веет холодом.  
\- Кофе будешь? - спрашивает Второй, Первый кивает и усаживает за стол свое неподъемное тело.  
Пока чайник закипает, Второй вертит в руках банку с кофе, откручивает и закручивает крышку, сковыривает краешек этикетки, облизывает палец, запускает его в гранулы и облизывает снова. Кофе хрустит на зубах, как воздушная кукуруза, а намокает даже быстрее, только на вкус он горько-кислый. Второй воровато оглядывается, но Первый, кажется, не заметил - или делает вид, что не заметил его шалости.

На станции испокон веков существует легенда, ее пересказали им уезжающие полярники, а тем - их предшественники. Рано или поздно, может сто, а может и тысячу лет спустя, когда погоду будут узнавать только спутники из космоса, и метеорологи не будут больше ошибаться, в эти широты придет весна, оттает земля и зацветут подснежники, из-под снега покажется застывший в вечной мерзлоте труп недоеденного медведем полярника. Люди двинутся на север и заселят эти места. Это будет прекрасная и счастливая страна.  
\- Только вот они будут время от времени находить пустые жестяные банки.  
\- Главное - верить, - невпопад говорит Первый. Конечно же, что ему такие мелочи, когда впереди прекрасное будущее.  
"И ведь, наверное, совершенно невдомек, что к тому времени многие и многие поколения полярников, так ждавших исполнения этой мечты, будут давно уже лежать в могилах. Гнить," - думает Второй, а вслух говорит:  
\- Конечно.  
\- Есть вещи, - продолжает Первый, - о которых подумаешь - и жить хочется. Вроде такие мелочи дурацкие, а все равно хорошо. Что вечером сеанс радиосвязи. Или что через четыре месяца за нами вертолет прилетит. А через неделю продукты привезут. Может, даже сгущенку к кофе.  
Второй не может сдержать улыбки, даже прикрывает глаза от такой сладкой мысли.  
\- А давай, - пихает он Первого в плечо, - как лето придет, будем загорать, как на пляже? Они на нас посмотрят - и еще фруктов нам консервированных подкинут, а? Какое лето без фруктов? Персики там, компот вишневый.  
Первый сколняет голову набок, обдумывает и наконец выдает:  
\- И стеклянные.  
\- Что?  
\- Не только жестяные банки, стеклянные они тоже находить будут.

Пятый месяц на станции дается нелегко. В радиосвязи постоянно какие-то помехи, и Второй то и дело нервничает, крутит ручку, перескакивая с волны на волну, чтобы поймать понятную человеческую речь.  
\- Не сломай, - предупреждает со своего места Первый. Второй надувается: ну как вообще можно сломать радио? Он же его на пол не грохает. Колесики и тумблеры для того и предназначены, чтобы их крутить и ими щелкать.  
Второй возится и сопит, пока в его наушниках чистый женский голос не произносит: "...военное положение. Транспортное сообщение полностью прекращено. К северным районам пока нет доступа, мы пытаемся наладить контакт с оставшимися там людьми". Второму становится страшно.  
\- Слышишь, слышишь, что там говорят? - он торопливо стаскивает наушники и поднимает громкость. - Транспорта к нам нет! И неизвестно, когда будет. Мы без посылок останемся и без еды. Там что-то страшное произошло. Военное положение. Что случилось?  
Первый поднимает голову от книги.  
\- А ты уверен, что это про нас? Что это, вообще, новости, а не радиоспектакль?  
Второй только хлопает глазми, он снова нацепляет на себя наушники, чтобы слышать лучше, и звуки оглушают его. Но сейчас это не голос, какая-то мешанина страшных низких звуков, сквозь которые с трудом различимы слова: "...е-нн-и-е п-оо-л-нн-оо-с-ть-юу п-р-ее..." Второй сбрасывает наушники на пол.  
\- Говорил же, не сломай, - морщится Первый.

Каждый из них хоть немного, да знает иностранные, как раз достаточно, чтобы вылавливать отдельные слова из тарабарщины по радио. Второй выписал себе англо-русский словарь и внимательно изучает его по вечерам, пока Первый заканчивает еще один том Толстого. Кофе в зернах - coffee beans, такой роскоши им не видать, молотый кофе - ground coffee, этой, впрочем, тоже. Можно попробовать написать туда, конечно. Второй вспоминает про радио, и его снова передергивает. Жареный кофе - roasted coffee, слово roasted кажется смутно знакомым, только Второй не может вспомнить, откуда. Его блуждающий взгляд натыкается на банку, стоящую на столе. Nescafe. Face - лицо, can - банка и, конечно, мочь, перебирает Второй буквы. Safe - безопасный, ne safe - не безопасный, и еще осталась с. Люди с банками не остаются в безопасности.  
"Опять глупости", - злится Второй. - "Все равно сейчас не проверишь, одни помехи". Свистит чайник. Первый проходит мимо стола, а затем обратно, мельком улыбается Второму и опускает перед ним дымыщуюся кружку. Ее красный бок скрывает от взгляда надпись, оставляя только буквы N и e с разных сторон.

Второй засыпает, и ему снится, как у них окончательно ломается радио, заканчиваются запасы продуктов, они растягивают как могут, но потом остается только кофе. Есть кофе не получается - слишком расточительно. Они сохнут и истончаются в своем домике, пока кто-то не догадывается сварить много пойла и выставить его на улицу - на запах приходит медведь, обхватывает лапами бадью и жадно пьет. "Че это вы, мужики?" - не успевает спросить он.  
Мясо они едят долго, солят и выкладывают на холод. Утром мясо, днем мясо, вечером мясо. Мясо с кофе. Вонючее, жесткое медвежье мясо. И другие медведи больше не приходят сюда, лучше бы пришли и загрызли их. Когда и это кончается - до последнего раскопанного в снегу кусочка - они еще неделю сидят снова только на воде и кофе. Терпеть больше нет сил, Второй берет с собой красную жестяную банку, они выходят на мороз и, взявшись за руки, ложатся в снег. Банка бесстыдно стоит между ними, отсвечивая ярким боком, и Второй думает, что вот такой остается после них памятник.  
Умирать оказывается совсем не так холодно, только перед глазами вспыхивает белая решетка, и Второй вдруг понимает, что он уже не спит, но все еще держит кого-то за руку.

В тот же вечер - наступило восьмое марта - они достают из заначки водку и пьют на спор - кто дольше продержится. Но водка кончается раньше, и они, еле соображающие, сонные, но еще недостаточно пьяные, чтобы отключиться, лежат вместе на нижней полке кровати, забираться наверх лень. И тогда Второй рассказывает, что ему снилось накануне ночью. Первый вздыхает и, качая головой, глухо говорит:  
\- Это не страшно. Одиночество, голод, смерть. Больше всего я боюсь, что однажды этот кофе покажется мне отвратительным.


End file.
